<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>motivate me, not distract me by thundersandrains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575740">motivate me, not distract me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains'>thundersandrains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Both of them are whipped actually, College!Wooyoung, College!Yunho, Dance Major! Wooyoung, Dance Major! Yunho, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Whipped Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, but I need you to go away because you are really bloody distracting and I need to get my shit together if I want to graduate.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>motivate me, not distract me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song to read with:<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/79esEXlqqmq0GPz0xQSZTV?si=vqcUSE0HTVSP9WhnNPAGog&amp;utm_source=native-share-menu"> Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendez </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung stared at the figure dancing in front of him with eyes wide. The notebook that was filled with scribbles and unfinished notes laid still on his knees as he bit onto his black pen, the task asked of him forgotten completely and shoved onto the back of his mind. The choreography and formation he refused to forget are now drowning into nothingness as he took in every single move that Yunho tried to perfect for the past thirty minutes or so.</p>
<p>For art students, mostly those who are majoring in dance, their final output slash thesis is a culminating performance that will be held in two month’s time. For Wooyoung, he was tasked to do a 5 minute choreography to one of the music major’s compositions, and he was grateful that he ended up having San’s music for his choreography, making it a lot easier for him to ask about certain points and tunes without having to be shy about it. For Yunho, he needed to do the very first performance he did in front of their professors and needed to prove to him and the audience that he had improved and had learned skills throughout his college years.</p>
<p>Seems easy, but for someone like Yunho, it would be the greatest challenge yet. </p>
<p>Wooyoung knew that Yunho is a perfectionist, and he knew that he would try and try to get every single step perfect, down to the angle of his hips and to the alignment of his toes. Sounds like too much, but this is Yunho. Nothing is too much for him.</p>
<p>He loves watching Yunho practice his dances or when he tries to create some sort of choreography. He loves watching him figure out the best alignments and timings for the music, trying out new and untested tricks and turns, and most especially, when he polishes every single step in the complicated choreography.</p>
<p>This is where Wooyoung likes to take everything in and savor every moment, because Yunho cannot be dragged away when he starts to concentrate on his steps. Wooyoung noticed how Yunho would tilt his head when he stopped in the middle of a dance step, memorizing every angle and alignment before he moved on to the next one. Wooyoung took good note of how Yunho would swipe off his sweat from his forehead with the back of his hands, as well as the ones that dripped down his neck, sometimes even using the base of his shirt to get them away. He loved seeing the little drops that fall from his hair as he jumped or how they seemed to float in the air when he took a sharp turn or a quick move with his head-</p>
<p>Wooyoung shook his head, trying to drag his focus back onto his notes. He needed to finish this because he had no other time to do this if not tonight, but when Yunho paused his rehearsal to take a breath and gulp down his water, he found himself lost again, trying to memorize every small movement Yunho does consciously and unconsciously.</p>
<p>Which is unfair, because Wooyoung got himself this empty studio first, and Yunho gently asked (more like whined and pouted) if they could share it, assuring him that he won’t bother Wooyoung and would just quietly work on his own on the side. Wooyoung, being the idiot he is, agreed, fully knowing that he would only be distracted with Yunho’s dancing and would be able to finish nothing on the task he has to finish on that day. </p>
<p>“Yunho.” Wooyoung called out, but it was more for him to snap back from his thoughts that it is for the sake of calling the other.</p>
<p>Yunho turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, and Wooyoung had to stop himself from running and crashing his lips on him. “What?” he paused, taking in Wooyoung’s state. “Is it time for you to leave?” Yunho puffed, sliding on the floor and ended in front of the gaping Wooyoung.</p>
<p>“I love you, but I need you to go away because you are really bloody distracting and I need to get my shit together if I want to graduate.” Wooyoung blurted out. When he realized what he just said, he immediately covered his mouth while he continued to stare at Yunho with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Yunho paused for a moment before laughing, dropping his head and leaning over Wooyoung’s knees, making the notebook that laid there slide onto Wooyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung could feel the vibrations of Yunho’s deep laugh, and he smiled fondly for a second before shaking his head and focusing on the fact that Yunho is nothing but a distraction at this point.</p>
<p>“I’m being fucking serious.” Wooyoung flatly said, keeping his face blank as he looked at Yunho’s laughing state. “I need to ace this and all the choreographies that I got in my head earlier flew out the window the moment you did that hop to the side.”</p>
<p>The other had the audacity to laugh even louder than before, collapsing beside Wooyoung while Yunho clutched his arm. “What the hell are you on about?” he managed to say in between his giggles, eyes disappearing in crescents. “I did a lot of hops today, which one is it? I will stop doing it so you won’t be distracted anymore, Wooyoung.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him.“I already told you, I won’t repeat myself, you fucker.” he muttered, and Yunho only continued to find him funny. </p>
<p>As Wooyoung continued to watch him laugh, he couldn’t help but to burst into giggles too, seeing how happy Yunho was before him and how his statement sounded like. He laughed with Yunho for a good fifteen minutes, trying to calm themselves down and only to laugh once again after looking at each other’s red faces. </p>
<p>“I haven’t laughed that hard for a long time.” Yunho smiled, wiping off the tears from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve been trying to kill yourself for the two weeks now, ignoring all our calls and messages to you and Seonghwa was so close to dragging your ass back into his dorm just so he could shove some food down your throat.” Wooyoung said, finding himself running his fingers through Yunho’s damp hair.</p>
<p>As much as the taller loved eating whenever offered, he loves to also forget his meals and get lost into his zone when he gets into it, making the rest worry and Wooyoung wants to kick him in the head just so he could knock some senses into him. Wooyoung can admit that he often gets lost in time when he gets the flow he wants for his choreography, but he knows when to stop and take breaks and eat when his body asks for it.</p>
<p>There’s nothing like that in Yunho’s dictionary, and Wooyoung learned the hard way of knowing it, walking into a quiet rehearsal hall only to see Yunho laying in the middle, pale and almost unresponsive. Wooyoung is still scared up until this day with that image, but he swore to not let it happen on his watch, setting up alarms on his and Yunho’s phone about meal times and break times and having to bring everytime small snacks and biscuits and water bottles in his bags just so he can shove some food to Yunho whenever they meet or even when they simply bump into each other in between classes or rehearsals. </p>
<p>His bag might be filled with Yunho’s favorite snacks and gummies, but no one has to know about it (San might’ve sneaked him a confusing look when he opened Wooyoung’s bag to borrow a spare shirt).</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve been eating.” Yunho said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s all thanks to me.” Wooyoung poked Yunho on his sides, making him whine and squirm out of his grips.</p>
<p>“What am I without you?” Yunho stood up and Wooyoung followed him with his gaze, eyebrows furrowed as he saw him standing up and offered a hand to him.</p>
<p>“I was joking about the leaving part, but everything is true.” Wooyoung explained, but took his hand and let him pull him up from the floor. </p>
<p>“I know, you made sure of that.” he answered, smiling at him then ruffled Wooyoung’s hair. </p>
<p>“I was fucking comfy on the floor, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Yunho ignored him and took his notebook off the floor and handed it back to him. “What about I help you with this choreography so you won’t blame me back in our dorm about not being able to finish it because of me and my hotness.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung slapped him on the chest, making Yunho flinch but chuckle nonetheless. “I was distracted by the sweat you continue to shower me, and not because of that.”</p>
<p>“Stop pretending. We all know you find me hot.”</p>
<p>“You  found me hot long before I found out you are hot.”</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you have in mind and let’s fix it.” Yunho began to shake his limbs and hop in his place, waking his muscles up while waiting for Wooyoung to instruct him. </p>
<p>“You can finish whatever you’re doing, I can figure this shit by myself.” Wooyoung tried to push him on his side of the studio, but considering how tall the other is compared to him, Yunho barely even moved an inch.</p>
<p>“You were distracted, and I need the distraction.” Yunho removed Wooyoung’s hands from his back and laced them together. He bent a little to meet Wooyoung in the eye, smiling softly as he fixed Wooyoung’s bangs away from his eyes. “You don’t like it when I don’t take care of myself, and this is my way of taking care of myself, okay?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung is lost in his touch. He has always admired how smooth and soft Yunho’s skin is, especially in his hands. He let his thumb graze over Yunho’s knuckles, and when Yunho felt it, he tightened their hands and held them firmer, as if he was afraid to let go. Their thumbs fiddled with each other, pressing on the pads and letting them feel the warmth their hands give off. Wooyoung stared at Yunho’s eyes, and despite the ugly lighting in this studio, he can still see the stars Yunho’s eyes hold, the brown morphing into different shades, the pupil expanding as he continued to stare. </p>
<p>Yunho smiled brightly, and the magic in them made Wooyoung do the same, smiling wide and nodding at whatever he said, and let him pull him into the center of the studio. Wooyoung saw Yunho’s reflection in the mirror, urging him to go on and Wooyoung took a deep breath, closing his eyes before dragging himself back into reality and told Yunho about the choreography he’s been working on. </p>
<p>The rest of the night went by like that, them helping the other out and trying to piece back their thoughts together, figuring out the best ways on how to perform their pieces. Wooyoung finally finished the choreography for the chorus of his piece, and Yunho got the transitions right for his dance, thanks to Wooyoung’s sharp eyes and fast memory.</p>
<p>The rest of the night went by like that, and no one will know the secrets that lie in their breaks, the gentle reassurances and soft touches, the pecks and tight hugs, and the whispers of love hidden between the cracks on the walls. </p>
<p>The rest of the night went by quickly, after getting lost in each other’s presence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>